Granger? A Ballerina?
by Juliet Knighly
Summary: Hermione glanced from side to side, hurrying forward. She had her school bag slung over her shoulder, but unlike usual, it did not contain books. Meanwhile, a certain Slytherin notices her anxiousness, and decides to follow her. *One-Shot* DM/HG


**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

* * *

Hermione hurried along, anxiously glancing around her. She had her school bag slung over her shoulder, but unlike usual it wasn't full of books. This time it contained a black leotard, pink tights, and a pair of satin toe shoes. She had her hair nearly pulled back into a bun, and she was looking for any sign of students. The teachers knew, of course, she'd had to convince them to let her use one of the spare classrooms.

Hermione had taken ballet since she was 3 years old, and had no intention to stop once she started coming to Hogwarts. Her teacher was Anadia Krystorova, a famous ballerina who also happened to be a witch. When she had learned that Hermione had been accepted to Hogwarts and was looking to continue dancing, she had graciously offered to teach her there.

She reached the classroom, a more secluded one on the 5th floor, and gave the unlocking password. Stepping through the doorway, her heart gave the familiar jump it made when she saw the interior. One would've thought they'd just stepped out from a backstage curtain. It looked as though she was standing on a brilliantly lit stage, facing the audience. Anadia was smiling off to the side. "Go put on your outfit and shoes, and we'll get started." She said, a slight Russian accent in her voice.

Hermione did as she was told, and a few minutes later was warming up to music.*

Draco had been wandering the corridors, not really doing anything in particular, when he noticed Hermione glancing about, obviously trying to avoid being seen. He quickly ducked into a small niche in the wall, watching her. If he saw her doing anything suspicious, he could report her to one of the professors solely for the satisfaction of getting her in trouble. So he carefully followed her, wondering what she was up to. She walked up to a room he knew wasn't used, so he listened, in case there was a special spell needed to get in. When she had slipped inside, he sauntered up to the door and, after putting his ear to the door for a minute make sure she was gone, whispered the password.

The door opened and he entered, silently locking it behind him. His jaw dropped when he saw the interior. It was a stage, and there was a young woman standing to the side, setting up an old record player with her wand. He hid in the shadows, watching the girl continue to fidget with the music player.

Suddenly Hermione cleared her throat, smiling.

"Miss Krystorova? Need some help?"

The other woman gave an exasperated chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

After another minute, they had the music working, and a barre magically appeared on the back wall of the stage.

She warmed up for a few minutes, gracefully rising on her toes. Then she started doing floor work, turns and the like.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Granger a ballerina? Uncoordinated, bookworm, know-it-all Hermione Granger, was a ballerina? How was that possible? He ignored the question for a moment and continued watching her, awestruck.

After a while of practicing steps, Anadia said "Time to work on your routine. Would you want to try it in your costume?" Hermione nodded vigorously, and Krystorova gave a flick of her wand, producing a fantastic outfit. It was black, with silver thread and crystals embellishing the bodice. It had lace straps that hung on the side of her shoulders, and the tutu was ornately embroidered in silver. There was also a matching headpiece.

With another flourish oh her wand, Hermione had transferred the outfit to herself.

Draco's jaw subconsciously dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. He shook his head. He should NOT feel like this. But he couldn't help it, the way she made his heart flutter.

An eerie music floated onto the platform, a strangely familiar tune. Moonlight sonata, he thought? He watched as she flawlessly performed her routine. It looked as though she was floating, and he half-thought she was using a levitation spell on herself. He was mesmerized, when suddenly the music stopped. She had changed into her school outfit and was hugging her teacher, placing her shoes and leotard back in her bag. Anadia waved and walked out, Hermione following a few minutes later. When he was certain they were gone, he stepped through the doorway, heading down to his common room, still thinking about the way she glided around the stage.*

The next day, as he was heading towards he great hall for breakfast, he ran into Hermione. Literally.

"Watch it, Granger! You really wouldn't think you were-" but he quickly cut himself off before he revealed he'd been spying. She seemed to know what he was going to say, however, because her eyes flamed, and she dragged him into a nearby empty classroom.

"How did you find out? Hmm?" She hissed, pinning him to the wall. He threw her off easily, but then turned and cornered her. "You're a gryffindor. Cunning isn't your strong point. I saw you sneaking around, looking nervous. So I followed you. And I saw your pretty little routine." He said, as he glanced longingly down at her lips.

Using her position, she decided a little bribery wouldn't hurt, so long as it meant he kept her secret.

She slid a little closer, carefully gauging his reaction. When his eyes betrayed a look of confusion mingled with desire, she slid her arms around his neck, moving even closer. "Wh-" he was about to ask, but she silenced him with a drawn-out "Sh," placing a finger on his lips as she did so.

"The thing is, Draco, I can't let anyone know about my little secret because it might interfere with my plans. But you can keep a secret, can't you Draco?" She purred, keeping her arms around him. "I-Uh..." He stuttered, trying to keep his voice calm. She traced his jaw line with her finger, as he closed his eyes and shivered a tiny bit.

What she did next may have been a little rash, but she couldn't help it. She'd harbored feelings for him for too long, and at least now she could pin it on wanting to keep her secret safe. So she stretched up on her toes and kissed him.

He responded gently, something she hadn't expected. It wasn't a forceful, lust-filled kiss, it was slow and loving.

"Hermione...Would you believe me if I said I love you?" He stated when they pulled away.

"Absolutely not. The way you've treated me all these years, there's no way."

"But what if its true?"

"Then would you believe me when I said I love you too?"

He pulled her in for another kiss then, slightly more forceful than the one before. Suddenly she ran out of the room, trying to figure out what she'd just done.

"Hermione!" He called after her. She turned around, and he caught up to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly. She smirked and, after checking to make sure no one was around, leaned up and kissed him once more, playfully nipping his bottom lip. "Yes." With that, she began sprinting towards the Hall, leaving a pleased Draco standing in the corridor, rubbing his lower lip.

* * *

**Dramione forever! PLEASE leave a review, I REALLY need them!**


End file.
